cardguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek CCG 2nd Edition
Star Trek CCG 2nd Edition is a Collectible Card Game based on the TV series Star Trek. It is published by Decipher from 2002 - 2007. It is designed by Brad Defruiter and Evan Lorentz. This game is a reinvention of the original Star Trek CCG. One major difference is the addition of a cost system to equipment, events, personnel, and ships. A card's cost is listed in the top left-hand corner of a card, directly preceding the card's title as a single digit number (currently anywhere from 0 to 9). A player receives seven 'counters' at the beginning of each turn; to play a card, the player must spend a number of counters equal to the cost of the card. Only interrupts (of the card types in a player's deck) do not have a cost and are treated as 0-cost. Another major change in the gameplay of Second Edition was the new method of handling dilemmas. Instead of using First Edition's lengthy procedure of a 'seed phase', which could last upwards of 15 minutes, Second Edition employs an 'on-the-fly' method for constructing dilemma combinations. While First Edition attempted to sometimes literally represent instances from the Star Trek universe in the game, Second Edition has focused more on a consistency of gameplay as a priority over design consideration with regard to remaining faithful to the source material. Effects on cards sometimes lack the "Trek sense" that First Edition cards contained and can be purely conceptual, but are generally much more equitable when compared with other similarly costed effects. Card Types *Dilemmas *Equipments *Events *Interrupts *Missions *Personnel *Ships Rarities *Commons *Promos *Rares *Uncommons *Virtuals Expansions NOTE: Total for Promos (Star Trek CCG 2E) only indicates card promos for special events. Promo cards released as expansions (Tenth Anniversary Collection, Fractured Time, Reflections 2.0, Headquarters Missions and Genesis (1st print and 2007 reprint)) listed separately. Archive Foil cards are not included in totals for Strange New Worlds, To Boldly Go, Captain's Log, These Are The Voyages, In a Mirror, Darkly, and What You Leave Behind but are included under Archive. Adversaries Anthology card total not included in total card count as the cards in this release appear in other listings. Virtual Expansions On 5 December 2007, Decipher announced that it would no longer be releasing new sets or officially supporting the game. A group of players came together and began work on The Continuing Committee (TCC). The name itself comes from the Romulan Continuing Committee, introduced in Deep Space 9, as the name was appropriate for the non-profit work being proposed. Since then, most of the game's faithful community has moved its activities to the new site and work has gone into producing "virtual sets" of cards to provide continuous new blood to the game. NOTE: Totals for Virtual Promos and Virtual Archive Portrait do not include cards issued with the TCC logo. External Links *Star Trek CCG Second Edition at Boardgamegeek.com *Star Trek CCG 2nd Edition at The Continuing Committee Category:CCGs/TCGs/LCGs Category:Movies & Television Category:Science Fiction